Heretofore, in a moving picture library apparatus, when moving picture information to be recorded is recorded in a recording medium, index information comprising of letter information such as a title, a keyword and a registered date can be recorded in addition to the moving picture information.
Therefore, in this type of the moving picture library apparatus, in the case of reproducing the moving picture information from the recording medium, desired moving picture information can be picked out on the basis of the index information easily.
Incidentally, in the aforementioned construction of the moving picture library apparatus, when the index information is made, a title or a keyword input with emphasis on a part of contents of the moving picture based on the moving picture information may cause a case where the contents of the moving picture which can be imagined from the index information is different from the contents of the actual moving picture. Therefore, there is a problem that it is difficult to confirm the contents of the moving picture by the index information.
Further, in this type of the moving picture library apparatus, in the case of picking out the desired moving picture information, the contents of the moving picture on the basis of the index information is confirmed mostly depending on the memory of an operator who has made the index information and recorded the moving picture information. Therefore, in the case where time has passed after recording the moving picture information, or the record number of the moving picture information has increased, there is a problem that it is difficult to confirm the contents of the moving picture by the index information.
Accordingly, in the case of picking out desired moving picture information, there is a necessity that the moving picture library apparatus searches the recorded moving picture information on the basis of the index information to confirm the contents of the moving picture by reproducing the searched moving picture information. Therefore, the operator must repeat the reproducing operation of the moving picture information as many as moving picture information picked out by search based on the index information, and this has a bad efficiency to search the recorded moving picture information rapidly and pick out the desired moving picture information.